In keeping with the goals and the major objective of the MBRS Program to increase the number of minority (biomedical) research scientists in the U.S. in order to help to relieve the inequities of minority representation in the biomedical and behavioral fields and disciplines, and further to carry out the mission of the NIH to assist in the alleviation, amelioration and cure of human health and disease, therefore, the Tuskegee Institute MBRS Program plans to accomplish the following objectives: (1) To train students in the fundamental (biomedical) research procedures, protocols and rationale in order for them to utilize these methods in advanced and further research, alone or in collaboration with other colleagues. (2) To encourage and facilitate research projects in line with the overall objective above in which students, support personnel and peer colleagues may participate to reach the research objectives of the individual projects. (3) To encourage and promote the new or beginning (young) faculty in the development and maturation of their individual research specialties; and cure of human illness and disease and in the care, maintenance and welfare of human health. (4) To provide and expand the facilities and atmosphere of a research milieu in which the above objectives may flourish. (5) To encourage the more seasoned and experienced investigators to apply for the more competitive grant awards from other NIH categorical institutes as well as other federal agencies such as NSF, USDA, etc.